Truth or Dare?
by Lilly Winters
Summary: The Girls have a Girl's night but it's not all just fun and games. When a game of Truth or Dare forces Buttercup to kiss Butch, how will it all turn out? PPG x RRB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I couldn't resist writing another PPG x RRB! The Love Potion was quite popular. I think you will like this one too :). Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls!**

The Professor peeked around the corner fearfully. "Okay, I can do this." His foot barely grazed the floor when he heard squeals ringing through the house. He cringed and clutched his ears, his teeth shattering at the mere pitch of the howl. Just as he had expected, three bands of pink, blue, and green shot past him and nearly caused him to fall down the stairs.

"It's time!" the Powerpuff Girls shouted.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," he mumbled as he stepped down the stairs. In the kitchen, Blossom zapped the kernels with her heat ray vision and filled a bowl full of fresh popcorn, Bubbles grabbed stacks of magazines, and Buttercup snatched the ice cream from the freezer.

Yes it was the night. The notorious Girl's night.

Don't misunderstand the Professor for a second. It's not that he didn't enjoy the ear shattering squeal of all three girls when they flipped through magazines to look for cute guys, nor was it the mess leftover afterwards. He could handle the throttling aroma of nail polish and even the series of chick flicks. But none of that measured up to the real threat. Every time they had a Girl's night together, he knew that something bad always came from the infamous challenge of Truth or Dare.

It was Buttercup's idea to start the tradition, go figure. And each time, something bad happened. One time, Buttercup was dared to dye her hair pink. The amount of cursing he heard from her that day was enough to put her on timeout for two days straight. Another time, he came downstairs to find Blossom and Buttercup cheering as Bubbles swung a fish over her mouth. It doesn't sound bad, but when he realized the fish came from their own fish tank and that it was still alive and flopping, he knew their game was serious business. That's why, on every second Friday of every month, the Professor stocked up on pain reliever to aid in the headache he was sure to have the next day.

Blossom pulled a list out and scanned down. "Let's see, popcorn, movies, nail polish, s'mores, magazines, ice cream, pillows, candy, board games, marshmallows... What are we missing…?"

"Only the most important item of all!" Buttercup whooped, swooping a bottle off the counter.

"Okay! I think we're ready!"

All three squealed and flew up the stairs. The door slammed and downstairs, the Professor's lip quivered and he broke into tears as he thought of the inevitable trouble surely to come.

The evening was filled with giggles and the occasional whispering. At ten o'clock, Blossom and Buttercup sat close to Bubbles, eyes wide with wonder. She stuffed another marshmallow into her already-full mouth and blabbered, "Fluffy…Bunny…!"

"I don't believe it," Blossom breathed. "She's still going."

"Yeah, I know," Buttercup exclaimed. "She already has fifty-eight marshmallows in her mouth!"

"Oh! Oh! She's going for fifty-nine!" Blossom pointed. They leaned forward as they watched her poke the fluffy wad in her mouth.

"Fluffy…Bun—" The marshmallows erupted from her mouth and launched in all directions. Blossom and Buttercup laughed, shielding themselves from the flying puffs.

"Wow, Bubbles," Buttercup sniggered. "You beat your record!"

"Yeah! No one can beat you!" Blossom nodded. "What's your secret?"

"Well," Bubbles shrugged. "I just love bunnies."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "So…you're able to stuff fifty-eight marshmallows into your mouth because you like bunnies…?"

She nodded excitedly.

"Okay then," Blossom said slowly. "Who's ready for a movie?"

"Oh no," Buttercup shook her head, grinning devilishly. "It's time."

"Truth or Dare?" Bubbles asked timidly.

"Truth or Dare!" Buttercup declared."Blossom! Get the bottle!"

She grabbed the bottle and they all sat in a circle. "Okay now you all know the rules," Blossom warned. "Whoever the bottle lands on has to choose either truth or dare and the person who spun the bottle in the first place gets to choose the question or dare—"

"Yeah, yeah," Buttercup interrupted. "Let's just play!"

She grabbed the bottle and with a twist, the game had begun.

**A/N**

**And so it begins! Let me know if you have any suggestions for 'truths' or dares! I will surely add many of them to the next chapter! Can't wait to hear what you guys suggest XD Certainly going to be interesting lol. Well thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be up probably tomorrow evening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**You're going to love this chapter ^-^**

"Come on, Bubbles you can do it!" Blossom cheered. "Just close your eyes!"

"Yeah, don't be a big sissy all your life!" Buttercup snickered.

Bubbles gulped and squinted her eyes tightly shut, dropping the mixture into her mouth. She panted profusely, her tongue hanging outside her mouth.

"Alright," Buttercup shouted.

Blossom shuddered. "I can't believe you just ate honey, mayonnaise, and ground up anchovies. That is so gross…"

"Okay, so who goes—" Bubbles said, but was quickly interrupted as she covered her mouth and ran out of the room. Blossom shook her head and Buttercup laughed as they heard their sister puking harshly in the bathroom. When she returned, she sighed and continued smiling. "My turn!" She spun the bottle and it landed on Buttercup. "Ha! Payback! Okay, Buttercup! Truth or dare?"

Buttercup growled and shrugged. "Okay, fine! I pick truth!"

"Are you still afraid of spiders?" Bubbles smirked.

"Hmph, I was never afraid of no—ah! Get it away! Get it away!" Buttercup shrieked, swatting at the spider in Bubbles' hand.

"Woops," Bubbles squeaked as she tossed it onto Buttercup's lap. Buttercup fell back and screamed before throwing it in the air and disintegrating it with her laser vision. "Ha ha!" Bubbles giggled. "It was fake! You should have seen your face!"

"Let's just play the game," Buttercup grumbled.

"My turn," Blossom said, giving the bottle a twist. It landed on Bubbles. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, I'll choose dare."

"Come on, Blossom," Buttercup encouraged. "Give her something really hard!"

"Let me see…Oh, I've got it. I dare you to prank call a villain!"

"No way she can do that," Buttercup said, sticking her tongue out.

"Give me that phone," Bubbles swiped the phone away and dialed a number. It rang and rang before someone finally picked up. It was Mojo Jojo.

"Yes, what is it?" he muttered.

"Is your iridescent translucent hypertonic mechanism of obliteration, which harvests the heat of the sun and could destroy the Earth in a split second, running?"

Blossom and Buttercup blinked.

"Hmm, let me check." He set the phone down and a soft whirring grew in the background. "Yes, it is running."

She giggled. "Then you'd better go catch it!" She slammed the phone down, smiling triumphantly.

"Um…We'll deal with that situation later," Blossom said, raising an eyebrow. Normally, one would ask if their refrigerator was running. Evidentially Bubbles had never heard of that before.

Hours later, the game was still going. It was Bubbles' turn when Buttercup groaned. "Man, this is boring."

"But you love truth or dare," Blossom pointed out.

"Yeah, but we haven't come up with any good dares. We need something that will really make the other person just freak out!"

"That's good to hear," Bubbles smiled and pointed, "because it's your turn!"

"Just for the sake of my sanity, I'll pick dare," Buttercup huffed. "Bring it on!"

Bubbles thought for a second. And then a wicked grin slithered across her face. As soon as they saw the smile, they knew: Buttercup was headed for trouble. It wasn't every day that Bubbles was mischievous. In a very low voice, as if it were a secret forbidden for just anyone to hear, she whispered, "I dare you to kiss Butch!"

"What?" Blossom and Buttercup screamed.

"You mean Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys?" Blossom asked.

"That's right!"

"Ew, gross! No way! I'm not doing it!"

"You aren't scared, are you, Buttercup?"

"No. But I'm not kissing that loser!"

"Well, you did say you wanted the game to become more interesting," Blossom laughed. "And technically, you do have to follow through with the dare."

"Says who?"

"You did!"

"There has to be another way. Come on, Bubbles! Just give me another dare."

"Sorry," she shook her head. "No can do."

"Ugh, fine! I'll do it!" She blasted through the roof and with pleased giggles, Blossom and Bubbles followed closely behind. "Oh, great. You have to come along too?" Buttercup hissed.

"We have to make sure you follow through with the dare."

"I'll get you for this, Bubbles…" she growled.

It took a while, but they finally found the Rowdyruff Boys. They were fast asleep in the center of an abandoned video game store. No doubt it was abandoned from their numerous 'visits' to the place. Blossom suppressed her laughter and pointed down at the three. Buttercup glared before hoping down below, right next to Butch. Slowly, as to not wake him, she inched towards him. Bubbles gasped and covered her eyes, though quickly peeked past her hand. With a struggling effort, she brought herself to tap her lips against his. He sighed in his sleep and barely moved. Blossom and Bubbles giggled, though quickly made sure to smother the sound. They found themselves waiting for the gagging of their sister. It was to be expected.

Yet, her true reaction was not expected. When she pulled away, she stared with wide eyes down at his sleeping face. His eyelids rested peacefully shut with the moon light catching hold of his spiky hair. Without a second thought, she lightly stroked a spike of hair and leaned in for more. Blossom and Bubbles were too busy giggling to realize just what she was doing. A good ten seconds passed before she pulled away. And it was not by choice. By chance, she happened to open her eyes to find herself staring directly into Butch's emerald orbs. She gasped and moved away.

"What the…?" Butch asked, horrified.

Behind her, Blossom and Bubbles gasped.

**A/N**

**I think someone enjoyed that kiss XD Oh poor Buttercup. How will she handle this situation XD I was planning on making the story turn out differently, but someone wrote in a review to dare Buttercup to kiss Butch and it gave me an idea. At first, I wasn't going to because it killed my original plot, but then it gave me an even better idea and I decided to make it happen. Since the last story was mostly centered around Brick and Blossom, I think I will make this one mostly around Buttercup and Butch. But don't worry: everyone will get their romance :)**

**Hehe, I loved Bubbles' prank call XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Chapter 3, enjoy. **

"What the…?"

"Uh…I…I…I…!" Buttercup stammered.

Along with Butch, Brick and Boomer fazed awake to find Buttercup cupping her mouth and her sisters watching the scene unfold from above.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Boomer squeaked.

"Who cares why they are here," Brick hissed. "Let's just get 'em!"

"I-I think we've overstayed our welcome!" Blossom said before flying away, barely dodging Brick. Bubbles began to fly away but peered down to see Buttercup staring at Butch who remained seated. They weren't even fighting.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles waved. "Come on!"

She blinked at Butch who shook his head, confused. She frowned and followed her sisters. Butch leaned back to go to sleep when he saw Brick and Boomer heading directly towards Buttercup. It seemed that they had not yet seen her.

"Hey guys!" he called.

They turned, barely missing Buttercup who slipped past silently. Butch rubbed the back of his head. "Never mind…"

"Shoot! They got away!" Boomer pouted.

"Ah, don't worry about it. We'll mess with them tomorrow," Brick laughed.

They fell back asleep with ease, unlike their brother who remained staring, thinking of what Buttercup did.

Through the window, they landed in their room.

"Whew! That was a close one," Blossom sighed. "I guess we shouldn't have any more dares involving _them_."

Bubbles giggled. "But it was nice to see Buttercup kiss Butch."

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, I'll say. So, who's ready to play more truth or dare?"

"Um, I don't think I'm going to play anymore," Buttercup said as she walked towards the bed and shoved the blankets aside.

"What? But you usually play until it's morning," Blossom shrugged.

"You two go ahead and play. I just want to go to sleep."

Blossom and Bubbles glanced at one another and the light was turned off.

_Her breaths came in echoes, bouncing off the walls around her. Her legs burned and her lungs ached. Peering back, she could see the shadows following her. Someone tugged on her hand. When she looked, it was Butch. Automatically, she wanted to pull away. But he grasped her hand, panting himself._

_ "Come on! We're almost there!"_

_ He led her away into an alley. They struggled to catch their breath as they leaned against the wall. Her hand swooped around his neck and soothed the skin. What am I doing? Why am I doing this? her mind shouted. No. Stop it hand! Stop this right now! Stop touching him! Oh, who am I kidding? I want to and I know it._

_ "Why are they chasing us?" she asked._

_ "Because of us. They don't want us together. They want to keep us apart," Butch frowned._

_ "We're together?" she questioned._

_ He ignored hr and grabbed her, drawing her close. Normally, she would pummel any guy would try that. But she actually liked it. _

_ "There they are!"_

_ They gasped and turned to find a riot circled around them. Blossom and Bubbles were at the head of the group with scowls littering their faces._

_ "Get 'em!" Blossom hollered. Everyone raised their pitchforks and torches and ran towards them_

_ "I've got to be dreaming," Buttercup muttered._

And she was.

She felt someone nudging her shoulder.

"Buttercup….Buttercup, wake up…"

"Err…go away. Let me sleep…"

"But Buttercup…your um kissing my stuffed animal."

"…?...?" She opened her eyes and found herself kissing Bubbles' stuffed animal, Octi. Sputtering, she threw it aside and scraped her tongue.

"Sorry about that, Bubbles."

"That's okay," Bubbles smiled. "We all have dreams like that. What was your dream about?"

"Huh? Oh, my dream? Uh…nothing. It was nothing. Just go back to sleep. Night Bubbles."

She turned away, leaving Bubbles to shrug it off and lay back down. _Stupid dreams..._

**The next day…**

At Pokey Oaks, Blossom and Bubbles laughed as they chased one another around the classroom. They hardly noticed their sister who remained glued to a chair, angrily scribbling with crayons. Her drawings never consisted of anything in particular, mostly just scraps of color. To anyone passing by, it was just doodles. Yet each time she stopped to look at it, she was able to pick out something, any little detail that reminded her of Butch. Whether it was a fragment of green or a single spike of black, Butch somehow always managed to appear. She growled, rolled the paper up, and tossed it over her shoulder.

"I need some action," she groaned.

Just then, the hotline rang. Before Blossom could answer, Buttercup snatched the phone and took care of the call. "Yes, Mayor? Giant monster destroying the town? I've got you covered! You guys stay here. I'll handle this by myself," she called over her shoulder.

"But Buttercup, we're a team!" Bubbles chirped.

"Look, I just need to blow off some steam, okay? Can't you just give me some space?" And with that, she was gone.

Bubbles' lip quivered and Blossom placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she didn't mean it," Blossom said. "Something must be bothering her."

All the way to the monster, Buttercup groaned and cursed. "Stupid Bubbles. Stupid monster. Stupid dream. Stupid Butch! Why did she have to dare me to kiss him? I mean, I was perfectly fine without him and now I feel like I can't even think straight!" She scanned the city. "Now where is that monster?" However, she had been beaten to it. On the ground lay a passed out dragon-like creature with blood oozing from his nose.

"What the—"

"Well, well…"

She turned and gasped.

Butch crossed his arms and floated beside her."What do we have here?"

**A/N**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't so good. I have my mind on other things right now :(. I'll try to get my head back in the game though guys. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Sorry about re-uploading chapter 2 yesterday. My computer messes up sometimes and does that -.-. Anyways! Here is chapter 4 :) You are going to like it ^-^**

"Hmph," Butch crossed his arms, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I could say the same thing," Buttercup muttered, still shocked by the fact that she had run into him. Above all people, it had to be him. She gazed warily at the monster beaten down on the ground.

"Don't think I've become some hero," he warned as if reading her thoughts. "I wasn't protecting the city. I was just blowing off some steam."

"That's exactly what I was hoping to do, too."

"Why's that?"

She shrugged. It felt odd holding a civilized conversation with Butch. It was just so unlike him. It was so unlike her. "Look," she stuttered, "about the other day…"

He waved it off. "Let's not even talk about that."

"But I didn't want to do it! I mean…" she sighed and thought through what she was going to say. "My sisters and I were playing truth or dare and I complained that the game was getting boring so Bubbles dared me to kiss you. I didn't want too, but I had to because that's the rules of the game."

"I figured it was something like that. There ain't no way _The_ Buttercup would kiss anyone freely," he laughed.

"So now that that's cleared up, now what? Do we fight?"

He shrugged. "I didn't come here to fight. At least, not you. I just wanted to—"

"Blow off some steam," she finished. "I know what you mean."

They remained in silence; cold, awkward silence. He glanced around; she stared at her shoes. He picked something out of his teeth; she tugged a knot out of her hair.

"This is awkward," Buttercup stated.

He nodded and looked at a diner down below. "I'm hungry."

"Well have fun eating." She turned to fly away.

"Want to join me?"

"Why?"

He shrugged. "We both have nothing to do. Why not?"

"I'm supposed to be in school."

He laughed. "Since when have you cared about school?"

"True." She glanced back at the school, thinking of what her sisters would think. If it was anything like her dream, she didn't want any part of it. But they were just grabbing a bite to eat. It's not like it was a date. They weren't even friends so what harm could it do? "Okay, I guess."

A bell hanging above the door jingled and they took their seats on the stools at the bar. The menus were scanned and their lunch was ordered. She crossed her legs and then uncrossed them. A fork was spun between her fingers as they waited for their food. _Why am I so nervous? It's just Butch. Hmph Butch_, she thought to herself. _It wasn't even that great of a kiss..._

It was then that she began to argue with herself. _Oh yeah? Then why can't you stop thinking about it? Oh stay out of this! Admit it: you liked kissing him. It was just some ridiculous dare that I couldn't back out of. Nothing more, nothing less._

Plates were placed before them and Butch handed a straw her way. She took it and dipped it in and out of her soda, all the while her argument continuing_. Oh look! You two touched hands. Will you just shut up!_

"You okay?"

She blinked at Butch and sighed before resting sulkily on her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Brick and Boomer are pretty riled up. They thought you and me had something going on behind their back."

"Like that'll ever happen," she sneered. Her hands grew moist with sweat and caused the fork to slip from her grasp. She growled, ripping napkins from their cradle and scrubbing her hands off. Butch raised an eyebrow in amusement and continued.

"Yeah, you're a pretty lousy kisser anyway."

She glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Admit it: I'm probably the most action you've ever had!"

"If by 'action' you mean the first boy I've kissed, then no. You're wrong."

"Really? Who else then?"

She stabbed her pasta and grinded it against the plate. "It doesn't matter!"

"Because you haven't kissed anyone else," he smirked.

She stabbed her fork so hard, it broke the plate in half and cut into the counter below. "It doesn't matter either way," she hissed lowly, her voice growing louder with each word. "It was just some stupid dare I should have never followed through with!"

Everyone in the diner was staring at her until she glared at them, causing them to quickly return to their own business. Butch seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal and only rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Ah, I see you've got some fire to you. I like that."

"Oh really? Well that's good to hear," she smiled mockingly. "This enough fire for you?" A wad of paper was stuffed into her straw and launched at his face. She exploded with laughter at the sight. At first, Butch remained silent. Then, to the surprise of everyone, he broke into a fit of laughter. Everyone in the diner watched in confusion as the two broke out into a food fight, giggling and smiling the entire time. Only did the fight stop when they were thrown out of the restaurant and even then, they continued to play with the food clinging to their clothes.

Without a second thought they hit every store in Townsville, causing mayhem wherever they went. By the time they were finished, it was night. At the town park, Butch pulled fireworks from his pocket and a lighter.

"Oh no you don't!" Buttercup smiled, swooping the lighter from his hand. "I get to go first."

Butch released the lighter and stood back as the sparks began to fly. Buttercup giggled and jumped back. With the light flashing on her face, the smile gracing her features, and the day they had had together, he couldn't help but to stare as he watched her move to light another.

"Ah, ah, ah," he reached his arms over her shoulder and reached for the lighter. "My turn!"

She giggled and struggled to keep it away. When he was finally able to reach it, she still held on tightly.

"I'm not going to let it go," she smirked.

"I know of one way to make you let it go!"

"Oh really? How's that?"

"Element of surprise," he said and grabbed her face, kissing her lightly. It worked. She dropped the lighter and it fell onto the tail of a firework, igniting it. He pulled back and smiled triumphantly. "See? Told you it'd work…"

Her mouth hung open and she stepped forward for more. He gasped and pulled her close. The light of the fireworks alerted the attention of a nearby police officer though.

"Dang kids," he muttered, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and walking towards them.

**At the Professor's house.**

_Ding Dong._

The Professor answered the door and immediately, the pipe dropped from his mouth.

Buttercup waved nervously. "H-Hi dad," she smiled cheekily.

**A/N**

**At least one person will probably say the kiss scene was cheesy, but what better way to get Butch and Buttercup to kiss then when fighting over a lighter to ignite fireworks? XD besides, we need a little cheese in our life ;) Hope you liked it and chapter 5 will be up shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**This is a pretty drama-filled chapter :l**

"Buttercup!" the Professor gasped. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I caught her and some boy lighting fireworks in the park," the cop informed. "It is against the law to have fireworks in your possession, especially when you are under the age of eighteen."

"I only have two more years," Buttercup pouted.

The Professor sighed and pointed at the couch. "Go wait for me while I have a talk with this man. We will be discussing this as soon as he leaves."

She sighed but complied, seeing that she was in enough trouble as it was. From the living room, she could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation. Though from what she could make out, the officer was telling her dad everything. Even about Butch. The door slammed and the Professor walked into the living room. Buttercup quickly glared at the floor as to avoid eye contact.

"Luckily, you aren't in any trouble since this is your first offence."

She nodded and twiddled her fingers.

"Buttercup," the Professor began.

"I didn't mean to do anything wrong. I was just having some fun with uh… a friend."

"I understand that you weren't trying to break the law, but being brought home by the police is serious business," he said, crossing his arms. "Now, your sixteen and I expect more from you."

"I was just having some fun for once," she mumbled.

He sighed and took a seat beside her. "I know it's hard constantly saving Townsville. It really interferes with your social life and personal plans. And when you have all that pent up energy, sometimes it is released negatively."

She nodded and looked away, only partially paying attention to what he was saying. She had her mind on other things.

"I could ground you for this, but I'm not going to. Caging you up would only make you act out even more. But this has to be the last time this happens. I mean it, Buttercup."

"Okay," she nodded.

He cleared his throat. "The officer also told me you were with a boy."

"Oh, yeah. I was…" She could feel herself shrinking.

He laughed and put an arm around her. "Mind telling me who it was?"

She gulped and looked up at her dad. Normally, any parent would have been enraged by the fact that their daughter had been brought home by the police _and_ was with a boy, but he was actually excited. Not by the fact that his daughter was violating the law, but merely because she was with a guy. It was odd to see him so happy, but seeing that the only boys Buttercup was ever seen with was the goons she landed in jail, it did the Professor good to see her interacting with the opposite sex.

"I-I can't say," she muttered.

"It'll be our little secret," he promised.

She frowned, but sighed. "You can't tell Blossom and Bubbles! I mean it. They cannot find out."

"I won't," he smiled.

"I ugh… I was hanging out with Butch…"

He gasped. "Of the Rowdyruff Boys?"

She nodded meekly. It was coming. She knew it was coming. The Professor was going to flip out on her and immediately forbid her from ever seeing him again. Then, he would call up her sisters and order them to keep a constant lookout for the boy who dared kiss his daughter. She did not expect to be crushed by embracing arms as the Professor laughed.

"Buttercup, this is wonderful!"

"It is?" she asked, wondering if he had finally lost it. _My father, the mad scientist_, she thought. _I knew it was bound to happen._

"As long as you are safe and stay out of trouble, you have my approval."

"But dad," she shrugged, "how? Why? I mean, I was expecting you to be infuriated. He _was_ our enemy after all."

"That doesn't mean he can't change. Everyone is capable of change. And who knows? Maybe he already has. And you two will be good for each other. You see, he can learn from you in the ways of justice and you can learn companionship from him."

"Um, yeah. You're right. Thanks."

She snorted. Butch? Companionship? She highly doubted that she could learn anything about friendship from him, but she was not about to argue with her dad. For the time being, he accepted Butch and she wanted to keep t that way. It was highly unlikely that Blossom and Bubbles would be so gracious with the acceptance.

"I'm tired. I think I'll head to my room," she said, standing up.

"Remember what I said, Buttercup," he winked. "_Everyone_ is capable of change."

**Later that evening…**

She stared up at the ceiling and watched the light of cars flicker across. In her hands, she tightly grasped her security blanket. Never would she let Blossom and Bubbles know that she still had the old rag, but on nights when she was alone and stressed, she often pulled it out and simply held it to regain some stability in her life.

"Everyone is capable of change," she repeated the Professor's words. "Is he?"

She sat up and stared at the scrap of green in her hand. Growing angry, she threw the blanket across the room. "What is wrong with me?" She rose and paced the floor. "This isn't me at all. Normally, I could care less about guys. What makes Butch so different?" She kicked the wall and leaned her head against it. "What _does_ make Butch so different?"

She huffed and ripped the covers off of her bed. The pillows flopped around from the movement and was immediately grabbed by her and launched at the windows. She punched a punching bag, she lifted weights; nothing was working. She never felt so angry before. She never felt so uncertain.

She never felt so confused.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, peering at the stars above. "Should I be in love with him? And if I shouldn't, then tell me how to fall _out_ of love."

Of course, the stars alone could not provide the answer the young girl sought. She glared bitterly up at them and scoffed. "Yeah I know. Stay quiet like the rest of them!"

In the hallway, she heard Blossom and Bubbles coming up the stairs. She quickly shoved her security blanket beneath her bed and began hammering away at the punching bag. The door swung open and in they stepped, bringing their lectures with them.

"Buttercup?" Blossom said. "There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you!"

"When you weren't at school, we got worried," Bubbles squeaked.

"Did you cut school again?" Blossom crossed her arms.

"What does it matter if I did?" Buttercup huffed, her fists crunching against the punching bag. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

"Skipping school is bad and you need to take it more serious," Blossom began. "You know that your responsibility in your education is more important than…"

But Buttercup blocked her out. In her head she mocked Blossom and laughed. But soon she grew irritated. _Who does she think she is, bossing me around like she's my mom? Blossom thinks she is so smart. And Bubbles is just so innocent. I get so tired of the lectures. Day after dad it's "Buttercup you shouldn't do this. Buttercup, don't do that." Well I'm sick of it!_ She growled and twisted to face her sisters. "Just shut up!"

Blossom stopped midsentence ad Bubbles shrank back timidly.

"I don't care if school is important or if I should stop treating life like a game. It's my life now let me live it like it is!" She jerked the window open and swooped out.

"Buttercup, wait!" Bubbles hollered after.

"Don't worry, Bubbles. She'll be back," Blossom said. "Just give her time to cool down."

Bubbles sat on the edge of her bed, Blossom sitting on her own. Now that they were all older, they still shared the same room but now had separate beds.

"She's been acting different ever since that dare," Bubbles observed.

"You know what? Now that you mention it, you're right. Hmm," Blossom squinted. "I wonder if the Rowdyruff Boys have anything to do with this?"

Buttercup swung around corners and scanned the city. Finally she landed in front of the diner and searched around.

"I was hoping you'd come here."

She turned and found Butch walking out of the shadows. She smiled.

"You wouldn't believe the night I've been through. It's been a nightmare."

He frowned. "That's too bad." Then he dived towards her, his fist striking her stomach. She clutched her stomach and glared up at him. "Because it's about to get much worse," he growled.

**A/N**

**And just when things were looking romantic between the two! But don't worry: there is a reason for his behavior. He isn't being a complete jerk. But you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out why he is acting this way ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Some PPG and RRB romance ^-^**

Buttercup groaned, her head hanging in exhaustion. Her senses returned and she felt something encaging her wrists and ankles. A parched, lack of hydration burned her throat as she swallowed hard. Peering around the room, she saw nothing but darkness. With a vain struggle, she collapsed and let her weight drift in the support of the restraints. Her stomach ached.

"Where am I?" she mumbled.

Just then, a door opened and light poured in. A figure stepped within and the door slid shut once more, smothering the little bit of light that had shortly graced the shadowy room.

"You're awake."

She squinted but still could not see, so she relied on her instincts. That voice; it was so clear, so sharp. She knew who it was right away.

"Butch," she hissed. "Where am I? What's going on?"

A hand rested on her shoulder and crawled up to her face. Stroking it lightly, he smirked, "Don't be afraid."

She jerked away and glared bitterly. He simply laughed. Turning, he said, "You better get your rest. You're going to need it. The master has big plans for you."

"Master?" she asked. But he ignored her.

Exiting the room, he left her to slump to the ground.

"Blossom, Bubbles," she sighed. "I need you."

Across town, in her bed, Bubbles shot up and screamed, "Buttercup!"

Blossom jumped up, still half asleep. "No, Professor! Not that mixture!"

Bubbles stared curiously at her sister. "Um…what?"

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pouted. "What is it, Bubbles?"

"I had a nightmare about Buttercup," she said, snuggling her stuffed animal, Octi. "Do you think she is okay?"

Blossom eyed Octi and mentally shook her head. No matter how many times she and Buttercup tried to convince Bubbles to get rid of that old stuffed animal, she refused. But there were more important matters at hand. She crawled over and sat on Bubbles' bed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you are just worried about her after all that has happened."

"But what if you're wrong? What if she's really in trouble?"

"Okay," Blossom sighed. "We'll take a look around the city, but if we don't see anything suspicious then we're going back to bed. Agreed?"

Bubbles nodded and they quickly changed before flying out the window. A thick, murky fog lingered in the air which did not aid their search at all. Squinting, Blossom shielded her eyes and peered across the streets. Bubbles checked the park, the school, and Buttercup's friend's house. She was nowhere to be found.

"I don't get it," Blossom said, landing on the sidewalk. "Where could she be?"

"What if she's hurt?" Bubbles cried.

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions," Blossom frowned as she comforted her sister. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this."

"But we've searched everywhere! Where else could she be?"

"We haven't searched everywhere," Blossom stated, looking at the abandoned video game store. Boisterous laughter echoed within. Stepping onto the broken roof, they peered down below and found exactly who they were looking for.

Boomer was busy stacking shattered shards of glass into the shape of a robot. A spitball was launched at the back of his head.

"Hey!" he yelped, wiping the dripping goop off.

"Get over here and help me out," Brick spat, tossing a spray can Boomer's way. Soon, they were both busy littering the walls with graffiti. Brick smirked, but soon grew puzzled. He sniffed the air and crossed his arms. Tipping his head at Boomer, he begun to ask, "Hey, do you smell something that smells like—"

Just then, Blossom tackled him against the wall.

"Oh gross!" he complained. "I thought I smelled girl!"

"Where is she, Brick?" she asked, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Great," he sneered. "Now I'm going to have to burn this shirt."

"Answer me!"

"What are you blabbering on about Blossom? I don't know where anyone is."

"I'm talking about Buttercup. She's disappeared."

Boomer backed down into a fighting stance. "We could ask you the same question about Butch!"

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

"Butch has gone missing too!"

Blossom faced Brick and he glared at the ground. "It's true. We haven't seen him since yesterday morning. Said he was going to go blow off some steam."

"It seems kind of coincidental that both Buttercup and Butch are missing, don't you think?" she hissed.

"Blossom, maybe they're telling the truth," Bubbles pointed out. "What reason would they have to lie about that?"

"Then where is she?" Blossom sighed.

"Maybe we can look together," Boomer shrugged.

Brick and Blossom both faced him abruptly and shouted, "What!"

"He's right," Bubbles smiled. "Four heads are better than two!"

"There is no way I'm working with some girl," Brick hollered.

"We got to find Butch, Brick," Boomer whimpered.

He growled. "Okay, fine. But after we find them I'm going to pummel you Girls!"

"Be my guest," Blossom challenged. A fight was underway between the two, leaving Bubbles to pace over to Boomer who had his back turned to everyone. She tipped her head to the side as she heard him muffling lowly. "What are you doing?"

He jumped and shrank slightly before slowly turning to face her. Marshmallows were stuffed within his mouth, drool dripping down involuntarily. Bubbles blinked curiously.

"Fluffy…Bunny…" he muttered finally.

"I love that game!" she exclaimed, squatting next to him. He spit the group of marshmallows onto the ground and grinned proudly.

"My record is fifty-seven."

"Ha! Fifty-eight!"

"Wow…" he said enthusiastically. "You want to play with me?"

She giggled and grabbed a handful of marshmallows. Behind them, Brick and Blossom still argued before Brick stared questionably at Boomer and Bubbles. "What are you doing?"

"Fluffy Bunny," they both gurgled.

Blossom shook her head. "Why would anyone create a game where you stuff treats into your mouth just to see if you can say two words? It's so pointless."

"Yeah, when you could be messing with chemistry," Brick snickered and walked over to a table covered with various beakers and liquids.

"You like chemistry?" Blossom asked, joining him.

"Mostly just to blow stuff up," he smirked, pouring a drop of purple liquid into a red mixture. It exploded, leaving him covered in black soot. She laughed and pulled the bow out of her hair, handing it to him.

"Here, use this."

"But, this is your only—"

She already had another bow tie in her hands and was wrapping it in her hair. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow but shook his head. "Uh…never mind." _How many of those things does she have?_ he wondered.

"So, you got any ideas as to where they could be?"

"Boomer and I have already checked all of Butch's usual hangouts and he wasn't there. I'm assuming you did the same for Buttercup?"

She nodded.

"Then that only leaves the villains."

"It wouldn't surprise me if a bad guy captured Buttercup, but would they really mess with Butch?"

"No," Brick frowned and glanced up at her. "But what if Butch _is_ the villain?"

**A/N**

**Cliff-hanger! I am so evil ;D**

**I thought I brought the pairs together nicely. What better way to unite Boomer and Bubbles than with a game about a bunny? And what better way to unite Blossom and Brick then with chemistry and destruction XD. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**This was actually a pretty funny/intense chapter XD Enjoy! **

"No," she shook her head. "That can' be possible. I mean, you guys do every together just like Bubbles, Buttercup, and I. Would he really do something like that without telling you?"

"Butch usually tells us if he is planning on doing something," Brick shrugged, "but then again, he always did jump into situations without thinking it through."

"Did he say anything about Buttercup before now? Anything that would lead us to believe that he did something to her?"

"Well he was acting pretty off after that kiss," he pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he just seemed more dazed and was always staring off into space. Almost like he was in love." He sneered in disgust. "Never thought Butch could fall in love, but who knows?"

"So you're telling me that he kidnapped her because he loves her?" she asked doubtfully.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just thinking of possibilities. It's better than having no ideas at all, right?"

"But it doesn't make any sense. If he was trying to get rid of all of us, why would he go after her alone?"

"Maybe to use her as bait."

"Maybe…" she said, slumping against the wall. "Bubbles, Boomer, do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe we should visit each villain and see if she is there," Boomer shrugged.

"I doubt they are going to leave Butch and Buttercup out in the open for us to see so that we can pummel them and take them back," Brick snapped.

"It's worth a shot," Blossom sighed. "So who could be devious enough and clever enough to pull off such a feat?"

"They would have to have been able to catch them by surprise. Butch is no pushover. Neither is Buttercup."

Bubbles gasped. "Him!"

"Do you really think he would try such a thing?" Boomer questioned.

"He _is_ the evil of all evils," Blossom scowled. "Let's go!"

Blue and red stripes soared across the skies and flew directly towards Him's deranged residing. A chill ran down her spine, but Blossom knew this was no time to be afraid. Buttercup was in trouble and she needed her sisters to be courageous. No matter how hard it was.

Busting through the roof, they readied themselves for a fight.

"Alright, Him!" Brick shouted.

"Hand them over!" Bubbles demanded.

Everyone blinked in confusion though, when they realized Him was busy in the kitchen humming away as he prepared food.

"Um…" Blossom stepped forward. "Him?"

He took out his earphones and smiled. "Well hello Girls," he grinned and looked at Brick and Boomer. "Oh! And hello Boys! How are my children?" He gingerly pinched Brick's cheek who pushed him away.

"Quit messing around," Brick threatened. "Where are they?"

"I'm afraid I have no clue as to what you are talking about," Him replied. He stroke a bit of icing on and held out a plate. "Cookies?"

"Pay attention! We're looking for Buttercup and Butch," Blossom explained as Bubbles ate a cookie. "If you have them, Him—"

"Girls, Girls! I would have loved to have kidnapped your siblings but alas, I am not responsible this time," he said in mock desperation. "I have been busy enough as it is!"

"Busy with what?" Boomer stepped forward.

"Why, baking deserts for the Townsville annual bakery sale, of course!" He opened cupboards and pointed to the thousands of treats littering the drawers. Most of them were pink. "Want to try one?"

"Um…that's okay," Blossom shivered. "We'll just be leaving then!"

"Goodbye," Him sang.

"I don't think he was responsible this time," Bubbles said. "So who should we try now?"

Blossom glowered.

The shack door exploded and they leaped inside.

"Alright! Freeze Gangreen Gang!" Blossom hollered. "Huh?"

No one was there. They searched around the dump and the shack, but they were nowhere in sight. Only empty chairs, lifeless cards, and empty bottles filled the room.

"I wonder where they are?"

"Blossom, look," Bubbles pointed at a table. "A note."

"Hmm, let's see…"

Dear Powerpuff Girls,

The gang and I are headed off for a little relaxation. Don't bother looking for us because whatever crime you are accusing us of WAS NOT US! See you in a few weeks.

Yours truly,

Ace and the Gang.

"Where do you think they went?" Boomer asked.

**Miles away at a summer camp**.

"Alright campers! Why don't we take a look at your macaroni sculptures?" the counselor chirped.

Gathered around a small, round table, the Gangreen Gang worked messily with macaroni. Big Billy's sculpture was of a hamburger. Lil' Arturo's was a comb. Snake's was…a snake. Ace placed one last noodle on the tip of his. Wiping away sweat, he smirked. "There! It's finished! How's it look?"

It was a sculpture of a poodle.

"Ohhh! Nice one Ace! You the man!" the Gang all chattered at once.

Grubber tapped Ace's shoulder and blew a raspberry.

"Yeah, sure. I'll look at yours," Ace said before turning around. "Holy—!"

A life-size sculpture of the Powerpuff Girls stood before him. Complete with realistic hair, clothing, and every skin detail down to the freckles and scars, it looked exactly like them. Grubber's tongue flapped happily until Ace and the others crossed their arms and shook their heads.

"That just ain't right," Ace scolded.

Grubber pouted as Ace tapped his foot angrily.

**Back in Townsville**

"Probably something _devious_," Blossom whispered.

"Come on, we're wasting time!" Brick said, exploding the roof and flying out. The others followed close behind. Brick scanned the city and squinted. "So. Where do we go next?"

"Do you think Mojo is somehow involved?" Bubbles wondered as she pointed at Mojo's lair.

"Please," Blossom laughed. "Mojo couldn't kidnap Buttercup, let alone her _and_ Butch. Let's keep looking for _real_ villains."

They all nodded and flew away. Little did they know, Buttercup and Butch were very close by. Buttercup tugged harshly on the cuffs pinching her wrists, but they would not budge. In walked Butch with a plate of food. He set it on the floor and glared down at her.

"I swear, when I get out of this—"

"Silence," Butch scoffed. "You're lucky the master has even let you live this long."

She grunted. "What master? I'm sure I could take on whoever it is!"

"Just eat your food," he said lowly, turning away.

"Wait," she said, struggling to stand. Sighing, she shook her head. "What happened to you? The other day, we were hanging out and getting into trouble together. We were having so much fun but now you're just a jerk!

"I don' need to explain anything to you," he hissed.

As he walked away, she squinted and gasped. A blinking device clung to the back of his neck. It appeared to be a white, hat-like shape with purple stripes.

"I know that design," Buttercup mumbled. Just then, the suspect stepped into the doorway of her room. She growled and pulled forward. "Mojo!"

He laughed wickedly. "Yes, Buttercup. It is I! Mojo Jojo! And I have finally captured you. Me. No one else! I have succeeded where no other villain could, thus proving me to be the superior villain!" He chortled diabolically. "With the help of your boy toy here, I brought you down to your knees and on your knees you shall stay! For I, Mojo Jojo, have finally captured you with the aid of no other. Me, I did the—"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it the first time," she said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Just tell me what you did to Butch!"

"Ha! And tell you I will! You see, using my incredible brain, I constructed a mind-controlling device that, once attached to the victim, controls his mind!"

"Really?" Buttercup stated sarcastically. "I had no idea a mind-controlling device would control someone's mind."

"Be sarcastic now, puny Powerpuff. For it shall be the last of your sarcasm forever! Once you are finished then one-by-one I will pick the Powerpuff Girls apart and I will rule all of Townsville. And then, the world!"

"Why would you do this? Why use Butch?"

He smirked and drummed his fingers together. "This will teach you rotten Girls not to prank call Mojo Jojo!"

"Wait a second," she snapped. "You're telling me all of this is because of that prank call? You've got to be kidding me. You really are pathetic!"

"Call me what you will, but you will not think I am so pathetic when you and your sisters are finished!" he declared. Pressing a button, the cuffs around her wrists and ankles fell to the ground. "Now it is time to fight for your life! For if you do not fight, then you will not be alive. And if you are not alive, then—"

"Just shut up!" she screamed. Then, she gasped and jumped out of the way, barely missing Butch's attack.

Mojo Jojo laughed lowly before breaking into fits of deranged cackling as he watched the fight begin, the shadows of the pair flickering across his face. "Dance puppets. Dance…"

**A/N**

**See? I told you Butch had a reason :). **

**Hehe, I just had to add the part about the Gangrene Gang XD I was thinking of writing a Gangrene Gang and Buttercup story, but so far nobody has shown any interest :( Where are all of the Ace x Buttercup fans? *dramatically cries* lol I'm just messing with you. But seriously, if anyone is interested in that idea, just let me know and I shall begin at once! I will probably write it anyways though ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Chapter 8 is here! Enjoy :)**

Buttercup was gone, nowhere to be found. They had informed the Professor of the situation which immediately drove out the inner father-guilt.

"Oh, this is all my fault! I was too hard on her!" he had cried. "Now she's run away from home."

It took much persuasion to convince the Professor that he was not a bad dad and that there seemed to be more behind the story than just a simple runaway excuse. If she had run away then why would Butch be gone too? They despised each other. It was then that the Professor laughed nervously and avoided eye contact. His behavior baffled the four, but they had no time to contemplate the thought because time was running out.

Not a single clue led the Girls and Boys anywhere. As a last resort, they returned to the Powerpuff Girls' house. But of course, they were not there. Blossom even picked up the hotline and phoned the Mayor. After explaining the whole situation, they still came up empty-handed.

"I'm sorry Girls, but I haven't seen Buttercup or Butch in days. I can't imagine where they could be. Have you checked her bedroom?"

She raised an eyebrow confusedly but nodded slowly. "Um…yeah that was one of the first places we checked."

"How about the bathroom?"

"No, Mayor. She isn't in the bathroom either."

He paused. "Kitchen?"

"We appreciate your help, Mayor," she sighed irritably, "but we should really get back to searching." Hanging up, she shook her head. "Well that was useless. I don't get it. We've interrogated every villain we know. We've checked every building and every alley. Where could they possibly be?"

"Maybe a villain didn't kidnap them?" Boomer suggested.

"Then where would they be? I doubt they ran off together without leaving a single clue behind."

"We didn't check Mojo yet," Bubbles pointed out.

"But he just doesn't seem clever enough to pull something this elaborate off," Blossom shrugged. "I guess it's worth a shot."

"We don't have any other leads so we might as well," Brick said as he flew away. They came upon the lair, the full moon casting a glare upon the large lens protruding from the top. He pulled his fist back, ready to punch the door down when Blossom stopped him. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Instead of breaking in, why don't we try spying on him first? If anything seems suspicious, then we can confront him. But if he is innocent and we broke in for no reason, then we will have even more trouble on our hands."

"Fine," Brick scoffed. Bubbles searched the structure and found a tunnel leading into it. Green slime spilled from it.

"Ew! What is that smell?"

"That, Blossom, is the smell of unidentified Goop!" Brick laughed and crawled inside.

The Girls gagged, but reluctantly followed the Boys in. Little light was to be found within the tunnel and made it difficult for them to make their way through. Bubbles yelped and jumped away as a rat scampered across her foot. Using his heat rays, Boomer burnt the rat to a crisp. It scurried away, soot flaking off. Bubbles giggled and stepped closer to him.

"Would you look at those two?" Brick observed.

"They sure have gotten close," Blossom nodded.

"At least someone has," he sighed. Blossom glanced away and Brick shrugged. "Do you think they're okay?"

"I hope so. I just wish we could find them. We didn't exactly leave off on perfect terms. I miss her," she whispered.

When he took her arm, she looked up at him. "I'm sure they're okay."

She looked down at his hand and coughed nervously, quickly looking away as she felt her stomach flutter. "Y-Yeah, probably."

Brick blinked confusedly. Behind them, Boomer and Bubbles giggled. Bubbles drew a heart around the two with her hands and covered a snicker. It did not work and the pair glared back at them. Bubbles and Boomer both looked away and whistled nervously. They stopped though, when they heard a loud crash.

"Come on!" Blossom said, running towards the rumbling.

They crawled into a vent and opened the metal flap in time to see Buttercup thrown across the room and collide into the wall. Butch flew over and poised back to attack again.

"Get away from her!" Blossom yelled, burning him with her heat rays.

He growled and faced them. Bubbles and Blossom jumped out of the way, but Brick and Boomer were tacked instead. Brick knocked Butch off of him and, rubbing his head, furrowed his eyebrows. "What'd you do that for?."

Butch panted. Even still, he readied his fist and punched the wall, barely missing Brick and Boomer as they flew out of the way.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles called, running to her sister.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked.

She groaned and her eyes flickered opened slowly. "Guys? H-How'd you find me?"

"It wasn't easy," Blossom admitted. "But that doesn't matter. We need to get you out of here."

"No, wait. I got to save Butch!"

"Save Butch? You need saved _from_ Butch, Buttercup!"

"No, you don't understand. Mojo is behind all of this. He's using a mind-controlling device. He can't think straight!"

"So that's what happened? Butch didn't kidnap you?" Bubbles asked.

"Mojo sent him to kidnap me. He isn't the bad guy. We just need to destroy that device and kick Mojo's butt!"

"But how are we going to do that?" Blossom wondered, looking over at the Boys.

"I don't think he's going to listen," Boomer squeaked, dodging yet another attack.

"Then we'll make him listen!" Brick declared, shouting and tackling his brother against the wall. Sparks and smoke rose from the back of his neck. Brick raised an eyebrow. "Um…?" The device hissed and crackled, falling to the ground in a lifeless heap. Butch groaned and fell over, Brick barely catching him. "Dude?" he asked curiously.

Buttercup escaped Blossom's hold and rushed to his side. Holding his face within her hands, she shook him lightly. "Butch!" He blinked slowly and she cradled him softly, a hand stroking his hair.

Blossom watched in confusion as she observed their odd behavior and stepped forward.

"Oh…" he clutched his head. "What happened?"

"That's what we're wondering!"

"Wait, Brick! It wasn't his fault. Buttercup explained everything. Mojo was behind it all. Apparently, he wanted to get revenge for a prank call we made to him earlier and he was using Butch to do his dirty work." Blossom plucked the device from the ground and showed it to Butch. "He was using this to control your every move."

"That filthy monkey!" he spat. Standing up, he prepared to take off after Mojo "I oughta—"

"Wait!"

"What do you mean wait? That little rodent is going to pay!"

"We may be able to use this to our advantage," Blossom said, thinking. "And I know just the way. But Butch, for this to work, you're going to have to act like nothing happened; like your still being controlled."

He grumbled, crossing his arms sulkily. "I don't see why we can't just beat the snot out of him."

"It doesn't sound like he was just planning on using you for no reason. Obviously, he wanted to get revenge and it would be pretty stupid for him to just use you to destroy Buttercup. He knows that we would save you guys."

"This _is_ Mojo we are talking about," Brick spoke up.

"No, there's something more behind all of this. Now it's up to us to figure out what. But we need to keep the element of surprise on our side in case it is something more than we can handle."

"I already don't like this plan. But fine," Butch sighed. "As long as I can get him back for doing this to me and Buttercup."

"Is that so?" Bubbles raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he hissed.

"You two like each other," Blossom grinned. "Admit it!"

Both Buttercup and Butch hollered."We do not!"

"Then why we're you two acting all lovey-dovey just a second ago?"

They rubbed the back of their necks and stuttered, "I-I wouldn't say that. We're just friends. It's not what it looks like…"

"Well what about you guys?" Butch accused. "You and Brick and Bubbles and Boomer seem to be getting along quite well."

"That's not true!" All four yelled defensively. They faltered and glanced each other's way before sheepishly gazing away.

"Let's just discuss the plan," Blossom pouted.

Butch and Buttercup exchanged glances that both said, _Gotcha_.

**A/N**

**Ha ha! I just loved the part where Buttercup and Butch were 'reunited' Sweet… Chapter 9 up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Here is chapter 9!**

"Okay, so you know what to do?"

Butch nodded at Blossom. "Act like I'm still under his control, report that Buttercup has been defeated, and that I have captured you two."

"And while he's doing that, Boomer and I will look around for any weapons or master plans," Brick smirked.

"Right," Blossom said. "If anything goes wrong, we resort to plan B. Okay. Let's go."

They all nodded and Brick and Boomer crawled into the vents, Buttercup remained out of sight, and Butch led Blossom and Bubbles to Mojo. Hunched over a desk, he mindlessly scribbled across a blue print, muttering beneath his breath. "Stupid Powerpuff Girls…Prank call…teach you not to mess with Mojo…" Butch stepped up behind him with Blossom and Bubbles in his grasp, unconscious on the ground.

"The target has been eliminated," Butch saluted.

"Very good…" Spinning around, Mojo drummed his fingers and smiled triumphantly when he saw the Girls. "_And_ you have captured the other two! It appears I will not have to use my machine after all. You have done very well, my son. Very well indeed."

Blossom lightly nudged Butch to which he titled his head curiously. "Machine, master?"

"Yes. Somehow those worthless little brats knew of my plans in advance. _My_ plans! Can you imagine what a startle that was to pick up the phone and have that squeaky little Bubbles ask me about my most genius creation? No matter," he breathed. "I shall still use it to bring this city to its knees and to its knees it shall remain! For I, Mojo Jojo, am a superior mastermind. All other villains will bow when they see my incredible intellect portrayed in my masterpiece!"

As he cackled madly, Bubbles glanced up at the vents looping across the ceiling and saw a shadow flicker by. Brick and Boomer had heard the whole conversation and were off to find and destroy the machine. Everything was going according to plan.

"My son, would you like to see this mighty creation?" Mojo asked as he placed a hand on Butch's shoulder. Blossom could feel Butch boiling with rage and saw him grit his teeth in order to control himself. She gulped and silently prayed that he could manage. If not, their plan would fall apart. Instead of speaking, he simply nodded and followed him out of the room. He released Blossom and Bubbles to the floor, but Mojo shook his head. "Take them with us. I do not want there to be any possibility that they somehow wake up and manage to escape. Keep them with you at all times until they are properly restrained." Butch nodded and retrieved them once more. Though he did his best to mind the Girls, he could not necessarily pick each one up individually and carry them out of the room. Instead, he was forced to drag them out by their wrists while their bodies skidded across the chilly floor. Bubbles whimpered lightly as she felt her legs burning from the impact.

"Sorry," Butch managed to whisper.

Blossom nodded and peered passed Mojo to find a colossal structure standing in the room up ahead. Brick and Boomer had also found the room and were tinkering with knobs and buttons. She gasped and poked Butch in the ribs. He jumped and glared down at her. _Opps_, she thought, _tickle spot_. She pointed swiftly at his brothers and he saw exactly what she meant. "Uh…master…" he called after Mojo.

"What is it?"

"Um…" he quickly racked his brain for ideas. "We have accomplished must this day. Let us celebrate!"

Even Blossom and Bubbles felt the urge to slap their face growing. Mojo raised an eyebrow. "Celebrate?"

"Yes. Give me a hug." He threw Mojo into his arms and hugged him warmly. Mojo awkwardly returned the embrace, though raised an eyebrow and gulped. "There, doesn't that make it all worthwhile?" Butch smiled mischievously. He squeezed him tighter, smirking when he heard the monkey's bones snapping from the pressure.

"If you…say so…!" Mojo squeaked, his voice growing shriller with each word. Brick and Boomer had long evacuated the room, but Butch found himself enjoying the torture he was secretly putting his 'master' through. Blossom sighed and punched him in the side.

"Oh, yeah…" he muttered, releasing him. "Let us continue," he said, casually proceeding to the room. Mojo shivered fearfully and followed at a distance.

He stepped inside and pointed smugly. "Behold, the Sun Sucker!"

"The Sun Sucker?" Butch asked in disbelief. "Dude that is the lamest name I have ever heard. But what can I expect from a filthy—uh…that is a promising name, master."

Mojo stared at him curiously before shrugging it off. "Yes, the Sun Sucker! Using the vast amount of energy and heat found only on the sun, this machine will harvest that power and drink to its heart's content! Then, and only then, will I control enough power to destroy the world! And destroy the world I shall!"

"But master, if the world is destroyed, what will you rule?"

Mojo faltered. "Oh. I never thought of that. Change of plans! I will use that power to threaten the people of Townsville and the people of the world into giving me the Key to the Universe!"

"Key to the World," Butch mumbled nonchalantly.

"Key to the World!" Mojo corrected abruptly.

While he was busy laughing, Butch bent over to the Girls and whispered, "This monkey is nuts. We need to destroy this machine now!"

"But we have to wait for Brick and Boomer to finish disabling it," Blossom replied.

"Well they can't do that if banana breath is in the room!"Butch snapped. "We need a distraction."

"Hey you!"

"Huh?" Mojo stopped and all eyes, including Blossom and Bubbles', peered at the doorway. Buttercup floated with arms crossed and mouth scowling. "What!" Mojo screamed. "That is impossible! You are dead!"

"Do you really think you could defeat me?" Buttercup hissed. "Now you're really in for it!"

Butch, Blossom, and Bubbles all flinched as flashes of light exploded in the room and Mojo's screams of pain cried out. "I guess we got our distraction," Blossom shrugged, watching his teeth bounce across the floor. "Okay, Mojo's distracted. Let's go." She and Bubbles crawled over to the machine, staying out of sight. Tapping on the grate, she waited for Brick and Boomer to come into view. "Quick! We need to disable this thing right now!"

"But what about Mojo?" Boomer asked.

Glancing over at Buttercup, she frowned sympathetically for Mojo. "I think she's got you covered."

"That's my girl," Butch grinned.

Bubbles yanked a scrap of metal from the device and oil began leaking out. She yelped. "I need something to stop this flow of oil!" she panicked.

Boomer looked around and grabbed the first thing he could find, which ended up being Brick's shirt. Along with the shirt, he grabbed Brick and stuffed him into the hole, Brick sputtering the entire time. Blossom froze as she saw his stomach revealed ever so slightly. Bubbles smiled at her and she turned away, whistling casually. Shoving Boomer away, he wiped the oil from his face. "What'd you do that for?" he spat.

"We needed to stop the oil," he shrugged.

"Well you don't have to use me!" he said, punching him in the head.

"Wow," Butch sighed. "You know, she really is pretty when she's kicking someone else's butt."

"Hello! If you're done flirting, we could really use your help," Blossom said.

"Yeah, 'cause it's not like you were staring at Brick when his shirt was lifted."

"T-That not's true!" Blossom stuttered. Butch crossed his arms and smirked. "Just get back to work," she pouted, tossing a wrench at his head. He laughed, but stopped and gasped when he saw a red light flash, throwing Buttercup back. Mojo held a gun and stepped towards her, aiming it at her head.

"Now to finish you off for good," he growled.

"Stay away from her!" Butch demanded, shoving him away.

"What?" Mojo cried. "You are supposed to be under my control! What has happened? Huh? What the—?" He gaped, seeing the other Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. "T-That's impossible!"

"Uh oh," Blossom said, standing. Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer stood behind her and prepared themselves to fight. Blossom frowned. "Time for Plan B!"

**A/N**

**I love when Butch makes Blossom uncomfortable by making her confront her feelings XD. **

**Just a heads up, I am not sure but the next chapter might be the last. I don't know for sure though, just thought I would warn ya! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Okay, so this isn't the last chapter. But the next one will be XD! Enjoy! Plenty of drama and heartfelt moments in this one ;D!**

"Time for Plan B!"

Buttercup glared at Blossom as she kicked the gun out of Mojo's hand and knocked him to the ground. "And what exactly _is_ Plan B?"

"Kick Mojo's butt!"

"Huh?" Mojo squeaked.

"I like that plan," Buttercup and Butch grinned.

"No, please," Mojo begged. "Have mercy!"

Each one took a turn at hammering away. Blossom punched. Brick tackled. Bubbles kicked. Boomer hit. Butch bit. Buttercup chased. He was thrown against the wall in a shattered heap. He leaned back in exhaustion and brought his hand to his head, refusing to accept defeat. "I don't understand. How can this be? How could the mighty Mojo have been defeated?"

"Because you're a bad guy," Buttercup scowled.

"And bad guys always lose," Butch smirked.

"Alright," he sighed worthlessly as he placed his wrists in the air. "I give up. I surrender. Bring me to jail and celebrate your justice. I failed."

Blossom glanced suspiciously at Mojo as Boomer walked over to gather the madman (A/N: err…mad-monkey…). She gasped. "Wait! Look ou—"

"Ha ha!" Mojo screamed, backhanding Boomer and sending him hurdling backwards. Before the others could get him, he reached a paw up and smashed a button in. The lair grew dim, save for the white beam of light diving up into the sky. It sped faster and faster until it pierced the sun itself. A blinding light dissolved into the atmosphere and covered the shadowy night sky. The moon disappeared.

"Mojo, what have you done?" Blossom shrieked as he cackled madly.

"I have assured my victory…" he growled.

"No," Buttercup hissed. "You've just ensured our doom!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you get it? You sucked the energy and heat out of the sun and now it's headed our way! We're doomed!"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think of that…"

"You filthy animal," Brick spat. He pounced atop of Mojo, grabbed him by the scruff, and whirled him into the wall. He fell lifelessly to the ground, his cape covering his face.

All gasped and turned to the machine as a siren pierced the air and a red light flashed. Prying the machine apart, Buttercup growled as she found it to not be working. "We need to shut this thing off!"

The sky grew crimson; a blanket of heat smothered the city. With sweat dripping, Blossom scanned through the machine's hard drive. "I don't think there is a way to turn it off!"

"There's no way I'm dying now!" Buttercup gathered the team together and began giving orders. "Blossom, Brick, you're the brains here. You two work together to find a way to shut it off. Boomer, Bubbles, go out and bring the citizens to safety. Butch and I will search this stupid place for anything helpful. Take these walkie talkies so that we can communicate. Now go!" Six strips of colors each separated to their destinations. Blossom and Brick taped away at the keyboard, Boomer and Bubbles led each civilian to the underground subway tunnels, and Buttercup and Butch flipped through folders upon folders of data and plans.

"I think I've found something," Brick said. Blossom peered over his shoulder and scanned the information. "According to this, we need to enter a password to get passed the firewall and deactivate this machine. But to find the password, either Mojo will have to tell us or we have to manually break through the wall and steal the password."

"How long will that take?"

He squinted and frowned, shaking his head. "Eleven minutes…"

"But we only have eight minutes until the vast amount of heat from the sun completely melts the Earth!"

He rested against the chair, his arms dangling."Then, this is it…"

"No…No!" She flew over to Mojo and gripped him by the shirt, shaking him violently. "Wake up! You need to tell us the password! Come on, Mojo!"

"Blossom!" Brick lowered her hands and sighed. "There's no way he'll wake up in time. It's over."

"B-But," her lip trembled. Brick loosely grasped the walkie talkie and handed it her way. Was she really to deliver the news to her sisters? She shivered quietly before taking it. She slowly brought it to her dry lips and peered at the ground. "I-I don't know if you can hear me, but there's something you need to know." She looked at Brick, her eyebrows falling in grief. "It's over. We've lost…"

Boomer placed cars over the stairways leading down to the subway to protect the people and landed beside Bubbles who smiled until she heard the message. She grasped the walkie talkie and listened closely while Boomer peered curiously over her shoulder.

"There is a way to deactivate the machine but in order to do so, you need a password. It will take eleven minutes to break through the firewall to get the password, but only eight minutes for the heat of the sun to reach us and destroy our planet."

Butch and Buttercup ceased what they were doing as they listened to the morbid speech. The tone scraping through the speakers told them one thing and one thing only: they were not getting out of this alive.

"And since we can't get the password from Mojo…" her voice cracked and broke off.

"But Blossom," Bubbles called through, "if we can't get the password then how will we save Earth? How will we survive?"

Blossom swallowed hard and with a faint whisper, she cried, "We won't. We aren't going to make it through this one."

A fierce wind grew in the air and whipped around her, causing her blonde hair to thrash around and hide her fear-consumed, wide eyes. Bubbles nearly dropped the walkie talkie as she faced Boomer.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that it was an honor working with you and protecting Townsville together," her lip trembled and she felt the tears brimming her eyes. "I know we had our arguments, but everyone does. You are my sisters and the Professor gave us one heck of a life together. I wouldn't have had it any other way. And Buttercup?"

Buttercup grasped the walkie talkie and grimaced. "I'm here, sis."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lectured you so much. You know what you need the most and I should have never interfered with that."

Buttercup squinted her eyes harshly and pushed away the tears.

"Bubbles?" her voice was growing frantic as the wave of heat deepened and drew closer.

"Yes, Blossom?"

She wiped the sweat dripping from her brow and closed her eyes as they stung madly. "You were the happiness of not only this city but of our entire team. You always knew how to put a smile on my face and I will never forget that." She wept silently and tried to shake away the pain. "I love you guys!"

"We love you too," Bubbles and Buttercup whispered.

Blossom dropped the walkie talkie and flattened her hands against the floor as she shook with fear, tears dripping. Brick placed his hands around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. A lone tear dripped from his eye and landed on her bow. She sniffled, looking up at him and he smiled sadly. A gentle kiss was placed on her lips and they wrapped their quivering arms around each other.

Bubbles panicked and stared at the sky, watching as the orb of light approached. She snatched the walkie talkie and breathed heavy. "Blossom! There has to be a way! You've gotta make Mojo wake up. Please!" The button in which she needed to push in order to communicate was ignored; she knew the message was hopeless and that there was no need to even speak it, but she was so afraid. Boomer pulled the device away and hugged her tightly.

"I'm afraid," she whimpered.

"I'm here," he whispered and kissed her.

Buttercup threw files behind her back and clawed at the folders until they were shredded. "There has to be another way," she growled. "There's always another way."

Butch wrapped his arms around her from behind. She stopped and peered up at him. He stroked her face lightly. "It's okay to be afraid, you know."

She scowled as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm not afraid," she lied.

He tilted his head, knowing better. She looked away, "I'm terrified."

He brought her to the ground and cradled her lightly, barely missing when she mumbled, "Are you scared?"

He guided her face towards his and whispered, "Not as long as I have you." In reality, he was scared out of his mind. But seeing her, alone and frightened, he could not bring himself to scare her even more. Instead, he held her tightly and kissed her lightly.

Boomer held Bubbles' hand as she glanced up at the sky and groaned, "But I don't want to die."

Blossom sniffled and held Brick tightly. He stroked her hair lightly but perked up when he heard a beeping from behind. He stared at the screen as he read it closely.

"Will you shut that stupid machine up?" Blossom asked lowly.

"Wait. Wait!" Brick stumbled across and typed swiftly. She sat up and watched him work. "Blossom!" he gasped. "I got it! We've got it! We've got the password!"

She wiped away the tears and stepped up behind him. "But how? It said eleven minutes?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "It must have somehow loaded quicker. How much time do we have?"

She glanced at her watch and gasped. "One minute!"

He entered the password, his fingers dancing across the keys. The machine rumbled lowly before launching a black ray into space. All six ducked as a massive explosion covered the sky. Time froze.

Dust choked the air. Buildings lay in ruin. All was silent. Blossom stirred, her eyelids fluttering open. Coughing away the smoke, she peered at her surroundings. They had done it. They had stopped the machine.

They had saved the world.

"Brick!" she shook him awake. "Wake up!"

He groaned and lazily swiped at her hand. "Err… I told you, no relish just mayonnaise and onions…"

"WAKE UP!"

He screamed and lurched forward, grabbing his hat protectively. "Who? Wha—What happened?" He covered his eyes and whined, "Oh no. Are we dead?"

"No, we're not dead. You did it!" she laughed and jumped into his arms. She kissed him and he laughed foolishly, spinning in a lovesick frenzy. She grabbed the walkie talkie. "Did you guys hear that? We did it! We're going to be okay!"

Bubbles giggled and tackled Boomer to the ground, snuggling him closely. Buttercup punched Butch and smirked. "See? You were afraid for nothing!"

Blossom and Brick laughed, holding onto each other until Brick glared at Mojo and frowned. "What do you reckon we should do with him?"

"I know exactly where to put him," she smiled mischievously.

**A/N**

**The next chapter will be the epilogue and you will get to see how they deal with Mojo XD. Also, a lot of people do not want me to end this story so I have a proposition for you. Would you like a sequel to this? One where everyone is already in love with each other and it takes place directly where this story will leave off? The sequel will be based around Buttercup and Butch only this time, there's going to be a problem. Ace returns and Butch gets jealous. The others will be involved too and there will be romantic scenes between the other two pairs, but it will mainly be focused on Butch and Buttercup. If you like this idea, let me know and I will write it as a sequel. If not, then the next chapter will be the conclusion for this story. But come on, let's admit it: who doesn't like to see a little jealousy and watch the guy fight for the girl ;) **

**The decision is up to you guys! Just let me know in PM's or reviews.**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N**

**This is a very short chapter, but I will be posting the sequel to this story also. Enjoy!**

Mojo groaned, clutching his head in pain. When he moved to stand, he found his head bumping into something that felt like…bars?

"W…Where am I?" his voice whispered.

He gazed around and then gaped in horror. All around him, he saw monkeys of different species. Big ones, small ones, gross ones; monkeys are far as the eye could see! They picked and tugged bugs off one another and then stuffed them into their mouths. He backed away in horror and began to panic. His hands groped for an exit, but he was trapped. They came closer and closer, offering a bug to him. Gripping the bars, he screamed.

Blossom laughed and tapped the wooden sign reading _Townsville Zoo_. "Well I think Mojo will be happy in his new home."

"I just feel bad for the other monkeys," Buttercup scoffed, walking away.

"At least he will be happy," Bubbles chirped, clinging to Boomer's arm.

Boomer nodded, but wondered, "So what now? We've saved the day, the bad guy has been punished, now what?"

Butch stopped, thinking over what his brother just said.

"_We_ saved the day?" Brick sneered, taking the very words from Butch's thoughts. But then he paused as he thought for a moment. "Huh…_We_ saved the day… I guess there is a first for everything."

Blossom smiled and nodded. "Townsville is saved and now all that it left is to wait for the repairs on the city to be finished. I guess now we can, dare I say it, relax! Right guys? Um…?" She stared at Buttercup whose mouth scraped the ground in shock. She waved her hand in front of her dazed sister. "Buttercup?" Turning, she too gasped when she saw just what, actually who, she was looking at.

The sun caught hold of the black shades and reflected off, casting a glimmering burst of colors into the air. With hands stuffed in the pockets of his infamous jacket, Ace smiled to reveal fangs as he slid the sunglasses down and eyed the group. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

**A/N**

**Yeah, I know. Extremely short, but it just helped to wrap things up for this story and open up the beginning of the sequel ;). Thank you for reading Truth or Dare and I hoped you enjoyed every chapter. Now, on to the sequel! ^-^**

**P.S. The name of the sequel is He loves me, He loves me not :D**


End file.
